Die Chroniken des Peter Pan Weckers
by Dallie
Summary: [OneShot] Morgens im Schlafsaal der jungen Marauders.


_Keine der Harry Potter Figuren gehören mir._

_Also der One Shot ist für Hermine3000 aka. Pia. Ich weiß es ist dir wahrscheinlich viel zu viel Dallie/Remus&Sirius und viel zu wenig Pia/James aber es ist ziemlich hart aml nicht über sich selbst und seine lieblings Schnuckiputzies zu schreiben. xD_

* * *

**_Die Chroniken des Peter Pan-Weckers_**

Dallie: Bitte gehen sie links lang… immer paarweise, ja… aber…

_Beep, beep._

Sirius: Ihre Pfannkuchen sind jetzt fertig…

Remus: Oh Scheiße Mann. Wie spät?

James: Nein, keinen Tee mehr, danke… aber haben sie noch einen Keks?

_Beep, beep._

Remus: Mach den verfluchten Wecker aus… es ist gerade mal 4 Uhr nachts und-

Pia: Nein, James ist viel süßer…

Remus: Äh- was? … Oh Mann wem gehört dieser Wecker? Peter! Wenn ich dich jemals in die Finger kriege, ohh ich werde dir jeden einzelnen, verfluchten-

_Beep, beep._

Peter: (grunz) Wasnlos, Remusch… runder da won mier… lass misch in Ruhe schlafn-

Remus: Dann mach in Merlins Namen endlich deinen verdammten Wecker aus!

Peter: Wegga? Isch hab kein Wescha…

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Pia: Niemals, immer unendlich Mal mehr als Sirius…

Remus: Von was redest du? … Was? Warte mal, Pia?? Was machst du denn hier? Das hier ist ein Jungenschlafsaal.

Peter: Helf mir mal Remus. Irgendwie ist da was…

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Remus: (knurr) Na warte, dich krieg ich schon noch Bürschchen. Mich um diese frühe Stunde zu wecken.

_KRACH!_

Peter: Remus!? Remus ist alles okay bei dir? Re-

Sirius: Oh, das sind ja vielleicht süße Möpse… darf ich sie mal streicheln?

Remus: Ja, ja schon gut. Irgendwie lag da was im Weg. Warum macht auch keiner mal das Licht an? _Lumos… _Ach du heilige Scheiße… Geschenke!

Dallie: Geschennge? Wie? Wo? Was? Ich krieg Geschenke?!

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

Remus: Dallie? Dallie? Erst Pia und jetzt auch noch Dallie?? Was zum Merlin treibst du hier?

Dallie: Oh, Geschenke! Oh es ist Weihnachten! Juhhu! Sirius, wach auf! Los heb deinen knackigen Arsch. Es ist Weihnachten!

Sirius: Ach, Ihre Möpse sind einfach reizend-

Dallie: Sag mal hast du ne Ahnung von was dieser Kerl nachts träumt, Remus?

_BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP._

Remus: James! James du verdammtes Primatenkind, du! Mach den verdammten Wecker aus! Wie kannst du bei diesem Lärm überhaupt so seelenruhig weiterschlafen?

Pia: Mphsch... Was macht ihrn hier fürn Lärm? Tickt ihr noch ganz richtig?

Dallie: Pia! Pia es ist Weihnachten! Es gibt Geschenke! Los, los, los!

_BEEP, BEEP. BE- klirr._

Remus: …

Pia: Was war das?

Dallie: Ich glaub dein Peter Pan-Wecker ist explodiert.

Remus: Äh… ups? Tut mir leid. Oder na ja tut mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht leid. Aber-

Peter: Whoa, wie geil ist das denn? Schaut mal her was ich bekommen habe! Ein Miniatur-Sonnensystem. Das ist ja fantastisch! Oh das ist ja toll!

Dallie: Und was hast du bekommen Remus?

Remus: Ich schau grade… ein ganzer Haufen… oh mein Gott… ein ganzer Haufen total seltener Schokofroschkarten! Ohhh… ahhh… das ist so… uhhhh…

Pia: (Dallie zuflüster) Bin ich hier die einzige oder musst du dir auch grade irgendwie unfreiwillig vorstellen wie sich Remus beim Orgasmus anhört?

Remus: Das hab ich gehört!

Dallie: Ähem… ach zeig doch mal die Karten her. Der Weihnachtsmann hat sich dieses Jahr wirklich viel Mühe gemacht. Lag bestimmt an dem tollen Brief den ich ihm geschickt habe. Ich bin einfach viel zu überzeugend für den Weihnachtsmann. Ja ich bin die Beste!

Remus: Dallie findest du nicht auch das du ein wenig zu bis um an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben?

Dallie: Nein finde ich nicht. Wir als Hexen und Zauberer sollten doch wohl am Besten wissen, dass es den Weihnachtsmann tatsächlich gibt!

Pia: Jamesie, Honey. Wach auf.

James: (nuschel) Ss-sooo… gähn... verdammt müde. Wie spät?

Dallie: Es ist Weihnachten! Aufwachen du Dussel! Weihnachten! Hörst du? Geschenke!

Remus: Wie machst du das nur Pia? Die Schlafmütze wacht doch nie auf wenn sie soll. Noch nicht mal dieser nervtötende Wecker weckt den auf und du musst nur einmal 'Wach auf.' sagen und schon ist er wach! Ich glaubs einfach nicht. Der gehorcht dir echt wie ein perfekt abgerichtetes Schoßhündchen.

Dallie: Hey Leute. Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Ich glaube Sirius ist tot.

Pia: Hast ihn gestern Nacht wohl zu hart rangekommen, was?

Dallie: …

Pia: Hehe, Dallie mags wohl gern auf die har-

James: Ähm, ja… äh… Schaut mal was ich bekommen habe! Das ist ja vielleicht süß eingepackt.

Peter: Na was ist es?

James: Ein… äh… runder Spiegel mit Loch?! Was soll das denn sein?

Dallie: Stell dich nicht so doof an. Das ist doch kein Spiegel. Das ist eine CD.

James: CD also… aha. Und was macht eine CD so?

Dallie: Da ist Musik drauf! Gib doch mal her! Das tut man hier so in den Player rein und dann… drückt man hier und dann…

Remus: Ist ja abgefahren.

James: Das ist ja mal ein cooles Lied! Zeig mal her, wie heißt das?

Pia: _Meet Me In The Bathroom_…

Dallie: (mitsingt) … _That's what she said. I don't mind… it's true._

Remus: Ja, da würd ich auch nicht nein sagen.

Dallie: Remus, du kleiner Lustmolch!

Remus: Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich keiner bin. Sag mal was hast du eigentlich bekommen Pia? Du bist so still.

Pia: Ein Kochbuch. Muhaha… '50 verschiedene Arten ein Sandwich zuzubereiten'. Ach das hab ich mir schon so lange gewünscht. Weißt du was Dallie? Ich glaube diese Nacht begleite ich dich mal in die Küche. Ich muss das unbedingt mal ausprobieren.

Peter: Du gehst nachts in die Küche? Ist das nicht verboten?

Dallie: Also mich hat bisher noch keiner erwischt. Ich mag es halt nachts noch nen Kaffe zu trinken. Und ich glaube Sirius wird bald auch noch auf den Geschmack kommen. Schaut mal was der bekommen hat. Einen riesen, großen Kaffepott mit heißen Chicas drauf.

James: Oh Gott, du hast sein Geschenk ausgepackt?

Dallie: Na ja, meins hab ich ja schon. Ich hab fabelhafte, neue Golfbälle bekommen. Also dachte ich mir er hat wohl nichts dagegen wenn ich seins auch auspacke. Ich glaube der merkt das noch nicht mal. Wartet mal. Da kommt mir ein Gedanke!

Pia: Oh, oh. Das heißt nichts Gutes… schaut euch nur diesen Gesichtsausdruck an!

Dallie: Aber Pia! Schau mal wenn Sirius tatsächlich tot ist, dann will ich den Kaffepott erben! Denkst du das geht in Ordnung? Außerdem sein T-Shirt mit AGGIES drauf. Das fand ich schon immer so toll… und vielleicht noch seinen Besen-

Remus: Und dann möchte ich sein Bett haben!

James: Immer eins nach dem anderen. Erst mal muss Sirius offiziell für tot erklärt werden. Atmet er noch?

Remus: Gleich nicht mehr…

Pia: Remus du sollst ihn nicht umringen, du sollst nur nachschauen ob er noch atmet!

Dallie: Äh… na ja, wisst ihr. Er atmet noch.

Pia: Puste ihm mal ins Ohr.

Dallie: (pust)

James: Und? Tut sich was?

Dallie: Nö. Was jetzt?

Remus: Wir lassen ihn in der Luft hängen.

Dallie: _Levicorpus_

Pia: Er ist wirklich unglaublich. So was hab ich noch nie gesehen. Er kann selbst kopfüber in der Luft hängend seelenruhig schlafen…

Remus: Könnte ich dann sein Bett haben? Ich meine der würde noch nicht mal merken, dass er auf seinem Bettvorleger schläft.

Dallie: Und was wäre dann mit mir? Also ich würde garantiert nicht aufm Boden schlafen.

Remus: Abgesehen davon, dass du deinen eigenen Schlafsaal hast, könntest du zur Abwechslung mal mit mir schlafen Darling.

Dallie: Keine schlechte Idee. Weißt du Remus, du bist genauso schlau wie du aussiehst.

Remus: Na vielen Dank.

James: Ich versteh das nicht. Ich meine Sirius war noch nie so der Morgenmensch aber so schwierig war es noch nie den wach zu bekommen. Muss ja ne wirklich ne wilde Nacht gewesen sein.

Dallie: Ach halt du doch den Mund oder soll ich Pia verraten wie ich dich letztens dabei erwischt habe wie du-

James: Äh, nein. Ich glaube ich verzichte.

Pia: Was hat sie denn gesehen?

Remus: Komm Dallie helf mir mal mein ganzes Zeugs mit Sirius' zu vertauschen. Ab sofort ist das hier _mein _Bett. Ich wollte immer schon mal am Fenster schlafen.

Dallie: Hab beide Hände voll zu tun.

James,Ich helf dir. Das wird mein ganz spezielles Weihnachtsgeschenk an meinen besten Freund.

Pia: Bereit?

Remus: Bereit für was?

Pia: Frag ich mich auch grad. Wie bekommen wir ihn denn jetzt wach?

Peter: Lass mich nur man machen. Wenn alles nicht mehr hilft darf man eben zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen. Lieber Gott im Himmel, vergib mir. Sirius! Ich werde jetzt unser letztes Stück Schokoladenkuchen aufessen!

Sirius: Oh nein das wirst du nicht!! Stop- warte… wieso hänge ich in der Luft?

Dallie: Das war wirklich schlau Peter. Haben wir denn noch Schokoladenkuchen?

Pia: Nö, ich hab das letzte Stück gegessen.

Sirius: Na warte Pia! Ich… lasst mich runter! Piaaa!

Pia: Remus! Rette mich vor diesem Ungeheuer! Ich bin unschuldig!

Dallie: _Liberacorpus_

Sirius: Aua, auf was bin ich da bitteschön gelandet? Bücher? Aber ich habe keine Bücher? Was suchen deine Bücher in meinem Bett Remus?

Remus: Falsch, das ist mein Bett. Deins steht da drüben.

Pia: Remus, es ist deine Pflicht unschuldige, junge Frauen zu beschützen.

Remus: Da stimmt ich dir zu Pia. Da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem… Erstens, du bist keine unschuldige, junge Frau. Und zweitens-

Sirius: REEEMUS!

* * *

_Vielen Dank fürs lesen. Schreibt mir obs euch gefallen hat. _


End file.
